Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to an LCD apparatus including quantum rods and a method of manufacturing the LCD apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, large-scale televisions (TVs), and the like, has come an increasing demand for flat panel displays that may be incorporated (or otherwise associated) with the electronic devices. An LCD apparatus among various other types of flat panel displays typically has relatively high quality characteristics, such as relatively low power consumption, relatively high contrast, etc., as well as being relatively easy to display images.
Conventional LCDs include a liquid crystal layer arranged between two display substrates. An electric field may be applied to the liquid crystal layer to change an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer that, in turn, may be utilized to change the polarization of incident light. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may also determine whether incident light is blocked or passed through the liquid crystal layer to control pixels of the LCD to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.